Alien Rayblood
''-I am Alien Reiblood. I reign the entire universe. I shall give you the power you seek.-'' Reiblood to Ultraman Belial Alien Reiblood (レイブラッド星人 - Reiburaddo seijin) also known as "Alien Raybrad" is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared in episode 12. Subtitle: Ultimate Life Form (究極生命体 - Kyūkyoku no seimei-tai) Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle - Pre-History Although not physically seen with a prominent role, Reiblood's first mention and appearance was seen in the second-to-last episode of the original Ultra Galaxy series. He it told by Kate to be the creator of all Reibloods and Reionyx across the universe and that he has lived longer than any previous villain in the Ultra series, surpassing the likes of Juda, Yapool, and Alien Emperor. Sometimes thousands of years ago, Reiblood's body was destroyed, but his genes spread across the universe, creating the Reibloods and Reionyx in hopes of determining who would be his successor by making them battle one another to the death. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Powers/Abilities *Possession: Alien Reiblood can merge his spirit with monsters and beings to both control and enpower them for his own purposes. *Astral Form: Being primarily a spirit, Reiblood can alter his size to any lengths. History it is revealed in the sequel series to the original Ultra Galaxy that Alien Reiblood was still alive, having been sealed deep within Planet Hammer for ancient unspeakable crimes and during the Reionyx Battle. Upon regaining enough power to escape. Reiblood called out to Reimon, to approach him. Upon entering the depths of the planet, Rei is confronted by Armored Mephilas, whom Reiblood had brought forth to test Rei's strength. Impressed by Rei's abilities after Mephilas was defeated, Reiblood finally revealed himself to Rei in hopes of persuading his Reiblood offspring to become his successor. Rei however refused and Reiblood chose to deal with Rei personally, possessing a newly revived Armored Darkness and commanding him to attack Rei. Despite easily pummeling Rei's Gomora as Armored Darkness, Grande and Red King appeared as well, having followed Rei and ultimately Alien Reiblood is destroyed by the combined efforts of EX Gomora and EX Red King. Reiblood's soul however wasn’t finished yet. As the ZAP SPACY was escaping Planet Hammer as it was imploding, Alien Reiblood spirit emerged from the black hole that was the planet to attempt to pull them back to their deaths. However the spirit was ultimately stopped by the combined forces of Ultraman and Ultra Seven as the two ultras fired a Wide Shot and a Specium Ray, destroying the core of Reiblood's spirit. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Alien Reiblood reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Although defeated in the current timeline of the film, Reiblood acts like the subconcious to Ultraman Belial prior to the events in the film. It is told by Hibino Mirai that after Belial was banished from the Land of Light for tampering with the Plasma Spark, Alien Reiblood appeared before the ultra and fused with him, transforming him into the powerful, evil Ultra he is now. Category:Aliens Category:Reiblood Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju